Always
by xxRobinxx
Summary: A series of oneshots about the adventures that a group of southparkified fanfiction writers have in South Park with all of the other cannon characters. Very funny, very cool, and very real. More info about it inside.NEVER-ENDING STORY!Tons of future drama
1. IntroductionProfiles

So the point of this story is to just recreate four people (as I said) into South Park characters. Thanks to three other South Park writers, I was able to create this story. The characters are 100 original, and just because they act a certain way and say certain things, doesn't mean that the people they are based off are just like them. They are all oneshots and I hope you like the next few chapters.

Happy Reading!

**Sarah I. Danty**** (Sid For Short)**

**Sex: ****Female**

**Height: ****4'5 **

**Age: ****9**

**Average Outfit: ****Jeans, black shoes, a black hoodie with a skull on it, and glasses**

**Looks: She has b****rown eyes, white skin, and fair length, straight, black, messy hair that could never be combed because every time you do it get's messier.**

**Personality: ****Sid is a very quiet person when you first meet her but is very outgoing and friendly when you meet her. She's really nice but wears Goth clothing and can fit in with the Goths if she wanted to too…but that doesn't make her emo. She makes perverted comments and she's very weird (in a good way) and odd. She's against KFC, Wal-Mart, and animal cruelty, but she loves caramel, acting crazy, writing, and procrastinating. Not to mention the internet and video games. She loves hanging out with friends and breaking awkward silences. She hates skirts and doesn't like to say the lords name in vain. (Kyle and Cartman are in trouble)**

**Guy She's Most like: Kenny**

OK, so now this character is 100 made up by the second person that I picked. This character is nothing (at least I don't think) like the person that created him so don't judge the author that wrote this on his character.

**Sirius Vicente**

**Sex: ****Male**

**Height: ****4'7**

**Age: ****9**

**Average Outfit:**** Dark green pants, black shoes, orange t-shirt with yellow tie-dye, and a dark green baseball cap worn backwards.**

**Looks:**** Sirius has dirty blonde spiky hair that sticks out from the hole in the baseball cap since he wears it backwards. He has blue-green eyes and white skin.**

**Personality:**** Sirius has ADD just like Tweek, but not as bad. He plans to murder his friends but never really goes through with it. He's very rough and may seem mean on the outside, but on the inside he has a soft spot for his friends. He cuss's a lot and continues to fight with Loraine (see next character) a lot, but they still remain friends no matter how often they fight. He takes a great liking to Cartman but does not seem to like Kyle much. He is an atheist and his sense of humor is dark but not too mean. When he has problems he goes to his friend Ricki (see last character) most of the time and trusts only a circle of people…his friends. **

**Guy He's Most Like: Cartman**

This next character was from a fanfiction writer who wants the character to be more mine than hers so I also doubt that this character she gave me to write about is not totally like her.

**Loraine Frost**

**Sex: ****Female**

**Height: ****4'4**

**Age:**** 9**

**Average Outfit:**** A Plaid light green, powder pink, sky blue, and light yellow skirt with a powder pink tank top. She wears a gold bracelet and sandals. **

**Looks: ****Curly, long, brown-ish, red-ish hair, brown eyes, and white skin.**

**Personality: ****Loraine is a Jewish, innocent girl that is very preppy. She loves singing, reading, writing, and hanging with her friends. She's a really laid back go with the flow personality. She gets in constant fights with Sirius about his ways of doing things but he is still her friend nonetheless. She is obsessed with the boy band Simple Plan and loves making new friends with the gang. She's the girliest out of the four but she still has a tough side to her. She hates cussing, but does it on rare, emergency, occasions. She's not really the one making jokes as much as she laughs. And when she's thinking of something important, she tucks piece of hair, which always hangs down her face, behind her ear.**

**Guys She's Most Like:**** Kyle**

This next character is my character. It is 100 mine and I am going to make as much like me as possible.

**Ricki Barder**

**Sex: ****Female**

**Height: ****4'6**

**Age: ****9**

**Average Outfit: ****Jeans, a green halter top with a saxophone on it, a black choker that she never ever takes off because she is emotionally attached to it, a white stylish hat, and black shoes.**

**Looks:**** Brown, straight hair with yellow highlights, hazel brown eyes, and white skin.**

**Personality:**** Ricki is a very comedic person who is immature and loves to make people laugh. She is very social, nice, and outgoing. She is nice to everyone without judging them and plays some pranks a lot too. She is a Christian and wants everything to be alright. She likes a bit of drama and adventure and loves to help her friends. She loves writing and reading and is not the smartest, but smart. She plays the saxophone and is against anything girly. She has a very soft spot for everybody, but if you piss her off, it's the end of you. She's good at comebacks and insults but are used only when needed.**

**Guy She's Most Like: ****Stan**

So I hope you like the characters. They are going to be the center of most of the stories because that's technically the point of the story. I'm unsure if I'm going to make any pairings at all. I'll get back to you guys than that. I hope you like the story!

Happy Reading!


	2. WTF?

**A/N: Before I start, I'd like to thank the three people who helped the most in making this.**

**Kookygirl82**

**metallicanirvana**

**& Loca Bambina**

**These three helped a lot and for that. I dedicate this whole story to them. Plus, they make kick ass stories and hopefully by dedicating this to them they'd UPDATE SOONER! -cough- ….sorry.**

**So I'd like to thank them mostly and my reviewers from my other story Girlphobia. **

**Thank you, and Happy Reading!**

**Their Friendship History: ****They all met in Kindergarten and now they and their families are so close that if one family moves, they all do. And they are all in one big trailer because they are moving from California. **

**On to the story…**

**Sirius's POV**

_Girls are so weak when it comes to sleeping._

I sat up in my seat with my right elbow propped up on the sill. I looked over to my right shoulder where Ricki peacefully slept. Across from us sat Sid and Loraine who slept with their heads leaning down on their chests.

Even though we've been driving for more than five days, I refused to sleep. I wanted to see all the sights to be seen. I wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't. Not for five days. My dad bought way to much candy then needed and so for five days I've been on a sugar high.

I looked out of the window to read the signs. After passing a sign that said "Colorado 100 Miles", I finally let my body give in to sleep. I laid my head down on Ricki's head, and I let my eyelids drop. Every now and then they popped right back up, but I just closed them again and finally…

Nothing.

"Sirius. Sirius wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Ricki and Sid nudging me and trying to get me to wake up. I sat up and I felt so much better.

I picked up my baseball cap that fell, and fixed it on my head.

I yawned and said, "OK. Let's go."

So we got to work on separating the furniture on who's family is whose, and we all worked together to move in. It was about 8:30 in the morning, so we had tons of time. It was really convenient that all of our houses were right next to each others.

Starting from the left, the first house was Loraine's, then Ricki's, then mine, then Sid's.

At about 2:25, we were finally finished taking all the things from the trailer to the houses in which they belonged. We all decided to take a break and sat down on the curb.

"Holy shit its cold." Ricki wrapped her jacket on tighter and we all copied that move. We weren't used to the snow and it felt odd being in such a place.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just taking it all in. We studied our new home and missed the one we left behind. I looked over to my left, and then my right. It was an OK neighborhood, but it could look better.

Across the street I saw an old dude with a green shirt with a puppet of a guy with a hat on.

I pointed him out to my friends. "Dude, what a fag."

"Says the guy who's friends with a bunch of girls." I made a plan in my mind to strangle Loraine.

Before I could respond with one of my brilliant comebacks, I twitched and Sid interrupted the fight…like she always does.

"DON'T KISS THE BEE LICKING TOASTER STRUDEL!"

We were all silent for a while after that. We got used to those random shouts from Sid so we didn't even bother making any comment on it.

"So this is South Park." Ricki stood up and threw herself down into the snow. She moved her hands and legs up and down in a rapid motion. "I love it."

Leave it to Ricki to be as immature as to making a snow angel. Sid immediately found the fun in this and she and Ricki were laughing and making deformed, probably handicapped snow angels. They always were immature like that.

Loraine was doing something behind my back and the second I turned around to see what it was…

**BAM!**

I got hit smack in the face with a snow ball. I wiped it off and twitched again.

"Nice." Was all I said. "Very mature."

Of course, I couldn't resist, and I bent down and grabbed a big handful of snow. I grouped it in a ball and chucked it at Loraine. She screamed and threw another one at me.

Soon it just became a pattern and we all must have been some sight. Two kids making disfigured snow angels and another two throwing snow balls at each other like our lives depended on it.

But we didn't care, we were too busy laughing. In fact, we were having such a great time; we almost didn't notice a group of four boys walking by.

Ricki, being the most social of us, jumped up at the opportunity of making new friends and hopped in their way.

"What's up dudes? I'm Ricki."

"Get out of the way bitch."

The fatass in the red was about to face the wrath of us. Nobody called any of us shit or else…

"Excuse me Mr. I Can't Get in Through a Ten Foot Wide Door. She was just saying hi."

Loraine was pissed. Nobody messed with one of her friends. Sid was holding Ricki back from kicking the shit out of that kid.

I stepped up in front of Loraine and I faced the four boys. One of them had his orange hood covering most of his face and another had this weird puff ball red and blue hat. The last had a green odd looking thing on his head and an annoying orange jacket.

I started twitching a lot and the guy in the red laughed.

"What a dweeb. Looks like we've got ourselves another Tweek." The fatass was the only one laughing. The other three guys looked sorry for us.

"Whatever fatass." The guy in the orange jacket and green hat stepped in front of the annoying bastard and shook my hand followed by the dude in the red and brown and the guy with the hood.

The one with the orange and green spoke again.

"I'm Kyle, this is Stan, and this is Kenny. Oh, and this is fatass, also known as Cartman."Kyle pointed to first himself, then the dude in the red and brown, the guy in the hood, and the little bastard.

"Shut up you Jew!"

"What's wrong with Jews? I'm a Jew you asshole!" Loraine was now really pissed off and so Sid had to gang hold of both Ricki and Loraine from kicking Cartman's ass.

"Thank you-er I didn't quite catch your name." Kyle blushed slightly.

"Oh! Well my names Loraine, this is Ricki, Sarah, but we call her Sid, and finally Sirius."

"Oh! Well hi!"

"Snow angels?" This time the guys named Stan spoke curiously at the "snow angels".

Sid let go of Loraine and Ricki who calmed down a bit and pointed to the snow angels. "Yah, Ricki and I just **did** those."

Then for some odd reason Sid caught eye contact with Kenny and they bursted into laughter. It took us all a while to get it but once we all did we all started laughing too except for Loraine who said "Ew". **(If you don't get it, think hard about that sentence and emphasize the bold word. It's not THAT funny but they are fourth graders.)**

Ricki kicked Cartman in the nuts and soon Kyle and Stan high fived her while Loraine rolled on the ground in laughter. Kenny and Sid were in a discussion about…. God knows what, and I was just standing on the sidelines twitching every now and then and watching.

"You dating any of these…..girls." Cartman was suddenly just right there and I jumped a bit. He growled a bit when he said "girls".

"No of course not! They're like my sisters what is wrong with you?"

"You're a fag dude. You hang around all these girls yet you're not dating any of them. The question is, what is wrong with you?"

I felt like stuffing a bomb down this dudes throat. Nobody insults my friends, calls me a friend, and gets away with it.

"I don't know who you are but you are a racist jackass!"

"Thank you." Kyle and Stan came up to us while the girls stayed to listen to a joke from Kenny. Kyle looked please that I called him a racist jackass.

"No one asked you Jew!"

"At least I can fit in a car whereas your whore of a mom has to strap you to the roof.

"I am not fat, I'm big boned. And screw you guys, I'm going home!"

Cartman just left smirking to himself and I wanted nothing more than to take a knife and-

"Dude you still there?" Stan was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry dude. I have ADD."

"Oh."

"Yah."

Kyle Stan and I joined the group again where the girls were laughing at a joke and Kenny looking pleased with himself.

Kenny then turned to me and said with this odd perverted grin on his face, "So I couldn't help but hear you're not dating any of these girls. Are you serious dude?"

All the girls started laughing and I felt like killing each and every one of them at that point.

"Are you kidding me? That would be like dating a brother. I mean, we love each other yah I mean, we all love each other but that would just be plain awkward." Ricki stopped laughing to say that and Sid's and Loraine's laughing also died down.

The rest of the afternoon we spent getting to know the guys minus Cartman, and vice versa.

They even told us about all of their adventures which made us all crack up laughing. Cartman seemed like my kinda guy (not in a gay way) even if he was a racist, selfish, fatass.

Then Stan and Kyle whispered in each other's ears back and forth. Soon Kenny joined in and in a few minutes, after that little group chat, Stan turned to me and asked, "Dude, you seem pretty cool. Want to come over to my house on Friday for a sleepover with the guys?"

I looked over at Loraine, Ricki, and Sid who didn't seem the least bit interested, but I knew I couldn't because I knew that that was the night of Sid's birthday party….even if she didn't remember or care.

"I can't you guys, I'd love to but we have to celebrate Sid's Birthday party. Sorry."

"Oh. That's cool dude."

"But you guys can come to her birthday party."

I could see that Stan was considering this, but after a few moments he nodded his head and said, "Yah, that could work out. I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Yah, later dude."

"See yah!"

And with that Stan, Kyle and Kenny left. I looked over at Sid for her agreement and she shrugged. "Eh-why not? The more the merrier."

I sighed a deep sigh of relief. I needed some guy-friends. I personally needed to act more guy-ish.

Then all of a sudden, out of the blue I heard all the girls scream bloody murder and point to a body in the middle of the road that looked a lot like…KENNY!

I started running towards the body and the girls followed. I started twitching furiously and Loraine and Ricki were holding on to each other. Sid on the other hand was kneeling over the body reporting what had happened.

"It looks like a car just randomly hit him."

We looked around for Stan and Kyle, but they were about ten feet away walking. I ran over and started panicking.

"Kenny-he-On my God-Why aren't-fuck this-where's a phone!"

"Dude… dude chill out. We know Kenny died. It's OK."

"WHAT! How can it be OK? I mean what the fuck is your problem? I-"

"Dude, he'll come back tomorrow." Stan looked annoyed and I felt like they were crazy and needed to go to a shrink.

"WHAT!?"

"Kenny dies almost every day, but he always comes back."

"Oh yah, that makes tons of sense." I couldn't help but be sarcastic. I was thinking twice about being their friend.

Stan and Kyle sighed, rolled their eyes, and started walking towards the body.

"Follow us; we'll explain all we know."

I followed them back to where the girls were panicking and calling for help. Loraine looked like she was about to cry, and Ricki threw up from disgust.

Stan started to speak, "Look, everyday, Kenny dies but he comes back to life. I say "Oh My God You Killed Kenny!" and then Kyle says, "You Bastards." And that's it. He comes back the next day and that's it. We'll bet any amount of money. I don't know why, but it's what happens. Sometimes he doesn't come the next day, but he will eventually come back OK?"

Ricki threw up again, and Loraine looked slightly better. Sid didn't look all to convinced but put her jacket over the dead body and started to walk away.

"And how do we know you two aren't just sick in the head and making this all up or something?"

Loraine was always a tad bit skeptical.

"You guys have a lot to learn about the wonders of this fucked up town we call South Park."

With that, Stan and Kyle bid their farewells and walked away down the strew.

"That's so fucked up." Was the last we heard of Ricki as she turned around to follow Sid. Loraine took one last look, sniffled a bit, and said a quiet, "Bye."

I shouted bye, and followed my friends.

"What odd people."

Sid looked really confused and she adjusted her glasses.

I on the other hand just hugged them all, and we all separated ways into our own houses for the night.

_How…odd._

**AN: So I hope you liked it. It took a long time for me to figure it all out and stuff on how to do it. I never would have been able without the extra, un-needed help from ****kookygirl82. ****This was just an introduction chapter. After a while once they are all friends and stuff like that, we'll get to all the good stuff. I have at least 25 chapters planned that are all oneshots. **

**Happy Reading!**


	3. Planning to Kill Kenny

**A/N OK, ****so I got 3 more reviews than I thought I would so yah for me. For future reference, the first few chapters are kinda linked together because they need to adjust to life in South Park and stuff like that. Once they are comfortable and crap like that, then that's when the real fun will start. Please be patient.**

**And as for reviews…..I don't really care much for them because I believe that as long as people read the story (which 93 people have so far) then that's fine with me. I don't need proof that you read the story so…yah.**

**This chapter is from the idea of ****metallicanirvana.**

**OH! And I was being a total idiot and spelt one of the author's penname wrong.**

**Kookygirl82 ****is actually ****kookygurl82 ****Sorry 'bout that…**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance**

**On to the story…**

**Loraine's POV**

I opened the door to my room and looked around. It was so _empty!_ There was nothing but some scattered brown packing boxes, a bed, and a phone.

I flopped on my bed and faced the ceiling.

After a minute or so, I decided that it was just all too odd compared to California. I picked up the phone and dialed a number I've been dialing my whole life.

"Hey Sid."

"What's up, Loraine? We just saw each other like 5 minutes ago. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just confused. I mean, you know that kid? Kenny? They said he was like immortal or something… it doesn't add up. Aren't you a little questionable about this whole charade too?"

"We need to group talk."

"You mean four-way call?"

"Fuck what I'm supposed to call it! Go call Sirius!"

"Fine."

I put Sid on hold and dialed Sirius's number. I could hear Sid talking to Ricki on the other line as Sirius picked up the phone.

­

"Hello?"

"Hey Sirius, it's me."

"And Ricki!"

"Don't forget Sid."

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Everyone started talking at once and finishing each other's sentences.

"This is totally ridiculous. I-"

"Can't believe that this is true-"

"This whole Kenny thing is insane-"

"You don't believe it, do you, Sirius?"

The girls and I shut up and patiently waited for Sirius to answer.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Ricki always hated when Sirius acted all mysterious.

"Sirius, we're serious. What exactly are you going to do?"

"First of all, last time I checked, _I'm_ Sirius. Not you. And second of all, once he comes back to life – _if _he comes back to life - we'll kill him for ourselves and if he comes back again, this town has our respect."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Sirius, always planning to kill.

Sid spoke this time.

"I think we should just let it go. More than likely they were playing a prank on us like the jerks that boys are – no offense, Sirius - and we should just not hang around them anymore if they are going to go so low to the point where they prank the new kids."

I silently nodded my head in agreement, even though no one could see me.

"But what if they're telling the truth? Maybe Sirius is on to something-"

"_Ricki!_" I couldn't believe my ears. I knew that Ricki never jumped to conclusions, but someone dying and coming back to life? That's absurd.

"No, I'm serious! Look at the facts. Kenny was definitely not dead for certain because Stan and Kyle didn't seem the least bit concerned. However, we all saw him "die", didn't we? Unless Kenny is some type of magician, then a truck definitely hit him. So there are a few solutions. Either it was a prank, or- they were telling the truth. So maybe Sirius has a good idea… this whole killing him again thing. I personally think that they were telling the truth."

I couldn't believe it. What was _wrong_ with my friends?

"Ricki? Is that you or a deformed primate?"

"It's okay, Loraine, it's Ricki. She's just agreeing with Kyle and Stan because she thinks Kyle's hot."

We all laughed except for Ricki.

"Do not!"

"You were _so_ checking him out," I giggled.

"Was not!"

"Chill out and don't get so defensive," said Sid. "I was just kidding."

"Oh."

Everyone laughed again except Sirius, who wanted to get back on topic instead of talking about guys.

"So vote is two to two on killing him again for proof. Any other nominees for this experiment to go to action?"

"Sirius, you're always planning to kill people. Me and Sid might as well pretend to agree so you can plan to kill some jerk who's probably just playing a prank on us. So yah, sure, Sirius, I'd love to agree to letting you throw your life away by killing a kid we just met. Have fun. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Even though I'm one hundred percent sure that it was a prank - they probably videotaped me crying or something - Sid, you should just agree so that we can all go to bed. We have unpacking to do in the morning."

"This is insane. I'm not having any part of this." Sid, always the peacekeeper, hung up.

Sirius still seemed to be, well, _serious_ about this.

"But does that sarcastic yes still count as a yes?"

"Yah, sure, why not."

"Cool."

"You guys are crazy. Just to _think _about something like that is a sin. Good night, you two."

"Goodnight."

"Yah, night."

And with that I hung up.

_I need a break._

I put down the phone and lay back down on my bed. Without bothering to put on my PJ's, I fell asleep.

**Ricki's POV**

"Sirius, are you still there?"

"Yah."

"Are you totally serious about this?

"Totally."

"Look, I don't know why, but I really trust these guys. They're telling the truth; I can feel it. I know you're doing it to answer your question, but I'm doing it to prove I'm right." I paused. "Okay, remember those really bad looking houses about 2 blocks away?"

"Yah, I remember. We passed them when you guys woke me up. Why?"

"Your mom has a gun, right? Around this time tomorrow night, just bring that gun, wear black, and meet me there. Don't talk to Sid about this because you know she's an activist and don't talk to Loraine about it either because she'll try to stop you, too. She doesn't think you're serious."

"But I _am_ Sirius."

"No time for lame jokes, dude. I'll see you tomorrow. I'd love to explore our town tomorrow but we have stupid unpacking to do."

"Yah, that's a fuckin bummer. Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat down on my couch. I couldn't believe I was going to help shoot someone, but I needed to prove that Kyle and Stan weren't liars. I guess some would say I have too much faith in people, and I guess I do.

But I knew in my gut that they were right, and that was good enough for me. Plus, Sirius was going to shoot him. I was just gonna watch. I have horrible aim, anyway.

I put on some pajamas and dug through a box until I found what I was looking for.

"Shit! The glass is broken."

I looked at the picture of my three best friends and me goofing off at Disneyland. I gently removed the glass so it was just a vulnerable picture in a frame, and then hung it up on my wall and fell asleep.

_**SAME TIME THE NEXT NIGHT**_

By now, all of my boxes were unpacked, and my room looked like it did back in California.

I didn't have much black, but I borrowed some from Sid (without telling her why I needed it, of course) and even though it was a tad bit too big, it would have to do.

I climbed out of my one-story window and I thought about how I might have left my sanity back in California… because going out at 8:30 at night to kill someone who was nice to you to prove you are right doesn't seem that sane to me.

I grabbed my bike and started pedaling, reaching the neighborhood about 8:25. I just sat there under the streetlight waiting for Sirius.

"_Pssst!_ Ricki."

I turned around and there was Sirius, dressed in black attire.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, what if they were lying?"

"They aren't, Sirius, trust me."

So there we were, two crazy friends out to kill an innocent little boy.

"Wait!"

"What now, Sirius?"

"I was just thinking… how do we know he even came back to life yet? I mean, what if he remains dead this time or something? Or maybe he'll come back tomorrow or what not."

"I saw him and that Cartman dude hanging out earlier, so he did come back to life."

Just then, it started to rain. The wet droplets pounded down from the sky and I couldn't help but wish I'd brought a scarf.

The rain encouraged Sirius and me to go faster. It didn't take long before a hooded figure with a tattered umbrella appeared, reading what looked like a Playboy magazine.

"Okay, you got the gun?"

"Got it."

"Okay, on the count of three. One…two…thr-"

But just as the word "three" escaped my mouth, a lightning bolt came down and killed Kenny right there and then. It was as if God sent it down like a kid placing candy in his mouth. Fast…and without warning.

I was utterly speechless. However, Sirius was not.

He looked up at the pouring, black, Colorado sky and yelled, "Oh my God! You killed Kenny!"

And then this random police officer walked by, eating a doughnut. "You bastards….hey, nice gun."

So that was it. We came all that way to witness him get killed anyway by an unexpected lightning bolt.

Oh, and flip off the stupidest police officer I have ever seen.

This town is more fucked up than I thought.

**AN/**** SO I totally get that so far it's centered around the OC's more than it has the cannon characters. I am very sorry but you'll just have to be patient because as I said before, they need to get used to the town and become friends before anything happens. **

**Please keep reading,**

**Sarah**


	4. Invasion

**I absolutely love how the only people reviewing are the people who I put in the story. I know I said I didn't care much for reviews, but did you actually think I meant it? yawns Oh well, better than none…. cheers up**

**As for Girlphobia, I decided to have this story catch on a little bit to balance it out, and then continue working on it. Plus the next chapter is longer than most so, yah.**

**Disclaimer: Aren't these starting to get a little cliché since we all know none of us owns South Park?**

**Special thanks to Loca Bambina for offering to check the stories, and kookygurl82 for being the genius behind this chapter.**

**On with the…whatever you want to call it…**

**Sid's POV**

So it was finally a school day for us.

_Oh what joy._

I wasn't able to take the bus to school because my mom wanted to see her "little girl" off on her new "adventure".

I was very early… in fact, I was so early that Loraine hadn't even called my cell yet to make sure I was awake.

_Damn my mother and her motherly instincts for dropping me off so damn early._

I tried entertaining myself by polishing my glasses, but then after about two seconds of doing so, I grew bored and felt like a nerd. I slipped them back on.

_Ring… ring…_

I picked up my phone and hastily replied, "Hello?"

"Sid? You're awake? After two rings? Shit, now I owe Ricki two bucks…"

"Loraine? I am so glad to hear your voice. My mom dropped me off super early to see me head on my new "_adventure" _and so I'm standing in the front of the school alone."

"Ouch…"

"Yah. Good morning by the way."

"Good morning."

"So I guess I'll just see you and the gang when the bus comes?"

"Pretty much, I guess."

"Talk to you later then."

"Bye."

I hung up my cell phone and sighed. That meant I had about 15 or so minutes.

_That's not so bad._

I spent some of the time thinking about what school would be like and trying to balance my backpack on top of my head.

I had my back turned to the driveway so I didn't see that someone was being dropped off. I heard a snicker and realized that trying to balance a three pound backpack on your head was not a very good first impression.

I removed the backpack from my head, blushing.

"Um- hi. I'm Sid… I'm new here."

The kid looked back to make sure his mom had driven away, and then turned and made eye contact with me. I bit my lower lip, hoping he'd say something, but instead he flipped me off.

"What the hell was that for?!"

The kid just shrugged, adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, and walked away.

_Wtf?_

"Don't worry, that's just Craig. His middle finger IS his voice. I'm Token."

"Um- hi. I'm Sid. That's fuckin rude though."

"Eh- he's nothing compared to some other kids here." And with that, the little black kid just walked away, followed by another unexpected kid in a wheel chair. I had two questions forming in my mind right about then. What the hell does that mean, "compared to other people?" And where the hell were all these random kids coming from?

Luckily, I saw the bus up ahead and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Out came Loraine, Ricki, Sirius, a handful of students I didn't know, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and the fat one.

_What was his name? Cartman, was it?_

I felt really embarrassed after the whole Kenny fiasco. I was good at hiding typical emotions, so when my friends came over they didn't hint anything if they were embarrassed. Of course, Ricki and Sirius (who wanted to kill him to prove and answer a point) probably felt embarrassed, but they did a good job of hiding it if they did.

"What's up, Sid? Loraine told us what happened during the bus ride. Bummer." I could tell Sirius was trying his best not to laugh but his wide-ass grin kinda gave it away.

"Yah, yah, go ahead and laugh you two." I could tell Ricki also had a lack of self-control as she and Sirius buckled over in laughter, holding on to each other for support. Loraine however probably 

already had her fair share of a laugh back at her house so she had her self-control. I guess my situation was kinda funny if you think about it…

Once Sirius and Ricki gained their breath, I told them about the guy who flipped me off and our bad first impression, the random black kid, the kid in the wheelchair, and how they all seemed to come from nowhere… surprise here, they all started laughing… again. Even Loraine had tears coming out of her eyes pretty soon.

I simply shook my head and pretended not to know my friends, who were now on the ground laughing.

"Please… stop… you're gonna kill us, Sid."

I rolled my eyes at Ricki, who seemed to enjoy laughing at my sad expense.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman came over then, which was embarrassing again.

Ricki immediately stood up, followed by an uncomfortable Loraine and a grinning Sirius.

"What's so funny?" Kenny seemed to be living and one hundred percent OK, which made Sirius and Ricki look down at their shoes.

"Um- er- nothing. Inside joke. " I could tell none of my other friends were going to answer, seeing as Loraine was shy and Sirius and Ricki felt guilty.

"Oh."

There was an odd awkward silence following that. We all just stared at each other. Ricki looked very uncomfortable, so I decided to break the silence.

Or I _would _have broken the silence, but Loraine did it first by screaming at the top of her lungs.

I turned around to see a huge U.F.O.

I was lost for words altogether. Ricki was somewhat in the middle of fainting and running away, and Sirius seemed to be twitching like mad.

The guys all seemed exasperated and annoyed rather than scared and immobile.

"Aw, this is your entire fault, you fuckin' Jew! Now they're here again!"

"AGAIN?!" Sirius, Loraine, Ricki and I shouted in unison. This had got to be the most fucked up thing I'd ever seen.

The U.F.O. came down a few feet and sent a yellow beam down upon the four boys. Everyone around just continued with their lives as if stuff like this happened every day.

The four boys were floating in mid-air and instead of screaming or crying, they all just stood there. Kyle and Cartman were fighting, Kenny was tightening his parka, and Stan just revolved there as if there weren't a care in the world.

Then the boys were just sucked in and I could've sworn I heard a faint trace of "Help."

We all ran inside, Sirius practically carrying the stunned Loraine, and entered our classroom.

Everyone turned and looked at us like we were crazy. Our teacher, who was the person that Sirius had called gay, looked fairly annoyed and rolled his eyes at us.

"Children, these are our new students Sarah, Sirius, Ricki and Loraine. Now what the hell is wrong with you children, coming in here like you're filming a cheap-ass drama movie?"

We all started talking at once.

"Stan and Kyle and Kenny and the fat guy were-"

"Huge-ass space ship with all these green glittering things around it-"

"We need to call the police or someone I can't-"

"Poor Kyle…and everyone else is up there-"

"U.F.O…BIG U.F.O-"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN YOUR SEATS! We don't need any more of this spaceship shit."

We all shut up after that little outburst. We sat down in the very back and for the rest of class, we remained totally silent, clueless, and confused.

Well, all of us except for Loraine, who was actually taking notes.

_I should've stayed in California._

**Ricki's POV**

It was lunch time.

I couldn't eat.

My friends and I couldn't find anywhere to sit where we weren't being talked bad about, so we went in front of the bathrooms and sat there.

I guess our first impression was a little mental.

Mental…but true.

I plopped my ass down on the cold concrete next to the girls' bathroom. Everyone was looking and staring at us but I didn't care. I felt bad.

"You guys, I really think we need to help them. Knowing this town, there's bound to be some type of crazy person here that can build us something to save them or something."

My friends looked at me like I'd just suggested taking over the world.

"What!? I just think we should help them. I don't think it's fair that we try to kill Kenny, and they get abducted. I just don't find that all that… nice, you know?"

"I agree with Ricki, I think we should help them." I gave Sid a high five and I turned to Sirius.

"Sirius?"

"Why should we?" I was surprised to hear that from Sirius. I however decided to use my girl powers and I made the most innocent face I could while cuddling up to Sirius like a puppy.

"Please?"

Loraine and Sid laughed and Sirius pushed me off.

"I'm serious. Why should we? Why should we risk our lives to save people we don't even know?"

Sirius started twitching furiously again and I crossed my arms in an annoyed fashion and looked to Loraine.

"I….we can't miss school. I mean….yah."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"LORAINE! You are unbelievable! People's lives are at stake and all you care about is school?" I could not understand.

"Don't yell at Loraine! She just doesn't want to miss school!" I was astounded that Sirius would yell at me. We usually never fought. It was always him and Loraine that would constantly bicker.

"Oh yeah! Well what's your reason? You just don't want to risk your own dam life to save them, yet you tried to kill Kenny!"

By now the whole cafeteria was listening to us fight. That is, until Sid came in.

"YOUR MOM'S EX BOYFRIEND TWICE REMOVED GOT A SEX CHANGE AND IS PREGO WITH 7.8 KIDS!"

We all just stood there staring at Sid. Out of all the random things she has ever said, this was definitely in the top ten.

The cafeteria all laughed and continued with their meals and we all just stared at each other.

The three of us knew that this meant Sid wanted us to stop fighting and we all sat back down.

"Yah I guess you're right Ricki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I hugged Sirius and told him it was OK.

"I'm sorry too Loraine, I lost my temper. I just feel so bad that I tried to kill Kenny. I was just thinking that if we saved them, I'd feel better."

Loraine and I hugged and soon we all just sat in silence.

Loraine sighed and said, "You guys are going to try to save them and go whether or not it's sensible, aren't you?"

All three of us nodded, Sirius more grudgingly then me and Sid, and Loraine sighed.

"I guess I'll come too. You guys would probably die without my smarts."

We all laughed and I hugged Loraine.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

It was almost a moment (this is a little confusing at first), except we were interrupted by a big, fat, black guy with a red shirt and a chef's hat.

"Why hello children! Why so glum?"

We all looked up and I answered him without even thinking.

"Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were abducted by an alien spaceship and we don't know how to help."

"Oh no! You don't mean the visitors, do you?"

"Yah, I guess."

"Oh no, this is terrible, children. I know exactly where you should go though."

We all looked up with hope in our eyes.

"Really?"

"Yah, you have to go to Dr. Mephesto. He lives on this big scary hill, hard to miss. He's a genetic engineer. He should be able to help you. Now run along kids, there's no time to lose."

"But how do we ditch school?" Sid looked excited at the possibility of an adventure.

"I'll help you guys out with that."

The fat guy walked over to the wall and tugged on a fire alarm. While all the kids were panicking, we all shook hands and ran as fast as possible.

I ran back for a second though.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"My name's Chef. Now run along."

"Bye, Chef!"

"I ran out of the building, almost getting trampled by a girl with blonde curly hair.

"This must be the place."

I looked up at the house in front of us that looked like it was pre-made for Halloween. It even had lightning in the sky above it, even though it was nice and sunny where we were standing.

"Huh."

Loraine looked like she was doing major calculations in her head and Sid and Sirius was looking at the house in admiration.

Of course the two goth-ish kids in the group love the scary house.

Sid, Sirius, and I immediately started walking but Loraine hesitated a bit.

"It's OK Loraine, it's alright, and we're here, OK?"

Loraine, seemingly convinced by Sid's pep talk, took a few brave steps forward. She sighed and ran to catch up with us.

Once we reached the door, we realized that we didn't know what to say. We didn't have any time to prepare, though because an old looking guy in a Hawaiian looking shirt answered the door.

"How can I help you kids?" He said this in a husky voice. He was only talking through a crack in the door making him look more mysterious than his house.

Sid gave me a little nudge and I stumbled a bit but caught my balance.

"Um Hi! My name is-er-Ricki and these are my friends. We've come for help. Are you Dr. Mephesto?"

"Yes."

"Well then, um nice to meet you. My friends and I are trying to save some….uh….friends of ours and someone told us you were the one to come to."

"Indeed I am. Follow me please."

He opened the door wide enough for us to just barely slip into and we walked inside.

All around us we were surrounded by genetically engineered animals. They all seemed to have two… asses.

I looked at Sirius and he just shrugged and twitched a bit.

Loraine looked about ready to pee in her pants and Sid looked plain out fascinated.

"So what can I do to help?"

We came to an abrupt halt and looked up at Dr. Mephesto

"We need anything, anything at all to go up into space and or retrieve our friends back from the aliens- I mean visitors."

I'm glad Sid answered that time because I was about ready to faint.

"Oh well as you kids know I'm a genetic engineer, I'm sorry to say that it is unlikely I'll be able to create such a thing.

We all sighed out of frustration and so I decided to tell this dude off.

"Listen buddy! I did not come all the way here to have some fat guy who's obsessed with asses telling my friends and I that we can't save four innocent guys. You're either a scientist, or an ass. Which is it?"

He looked taken a back at first but then chuckled.

"You got spunk, kid, I like that" He looked like he was debating something in his head and after a while he replied, "There is one thing we can do…but it's extremely dangerous and hasn't been tested yet."

We all replied in unison, "We'll take it."

"Well all right then. Follow me."

We followed him deeper into his house until we came to a door.

"In here I have a highly combustible, hazard filled, never before tested rocket that if my calculations are correct, can take you guys anywhere past the stratosphere. It's run on 25 percent milk, 35 percent broccoli, and 15 percent sugar. Everything a kid needs to be energetic and health at the same time. I built it three years ago but to my dismay, only a kid or a group of kids can drive this rocket as for it's energized by items that energize kids. The things that energize adults like me are pills, occasional alcohol, and soda. I would let my son use it but also to my dismay, he doesn't appreciate things quite like this."

During this whole speech we were awed by the fact that there was a rocket in that room.

"Sweet!" Sid obviously couldn't contain her excitement and banged the door open to the room and ran up to the rocket.

It looked beautiful. It was a mixture of white and green in a tie-dye formation.

Sid climbed up the sides and climbed inside through the window.

"Be careful kids." Dr.Mephesto said, "It's freshly painted so there's still some wet paint."

We all nodded and pretended to care and hopped inside.

"I call driving!" Sirius pushed Sid aside and surprisingly, Sid let him push her into the passenger's seat.

Loraine and I climbed in the back and adjusted our seatbelts.

"This is totally awesome." I said more to myself then anyone. Loraine nodded her head in a silent agreement and Sirius twitched in excitement.

"Now I must warn you kids, if the milk gets rotten, you have to push the emergency backup sugar. That will put the rocket in a brief sugar rush hopefully enough to push you guys back into the atmosphere. The sugar rush will end though like all other sugar rushes and if that happens before the rocket is in the atmosphere…you'll all crash and die."

We barley heard what he said as we took in our surroundings.

Loraine being the only sensible one and actually listened to what he said leaned over to the window.

"What button do we push to activate the sugar rush?"

"The button on the left of-"

The words were drowned out by an instant rumbling and smoke surrounding the whole room. Suddenly an automatic countdown initiated and we all leaned back and started screaming as the rocket reached 0 and the rocket zoomed off like a toddler.

We were all screaming and sinking our hands into the leather seats.

Suddenly, we all started slowing a bit and suddenly, we all started floating away from our seats. Our seatbelts kept us a foot away from our seats as we floated in all these odd directions. I decided to take off my seatbelt and I let my body float around. It felt awesome, like you were flying.

"Now this is cool." Sid looked like she enjoyed it too and she unbuckled her seatbelt.

We all started laughing and goofing off until I remembered that this wasn't just something to goof off with, this was a mission.

"I think we should all look out for the U.F.O. Except Sirius, you just continue steering us ok?"

"Gotcha!" Sirius attempted sitting back down but with no luck he just let his body float around the steering wheel.

I looked out the window and Loraine and Sid mimicked that.

_I hope they're all right._

**Stan's POV**

"Cartman, Kyle, shut the hell up."

Cartman and Kyle were fighting again and it was annoying.

After the visitors took us, they filed the four of us into a cell and we've been here ever since.

"This is all your fault fatass! You didn't tell us you had that dream again!"

"Like I'm gonna tell a freaking Jew."

"God dammit Cartman!"

"Screw you guys; I'm going home… oh, right." Cartman said that out of habit, but obviously there was no home to go to.

"I said…SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS. We're not going to help out situation by fighting."

"Yeah, let's just listen to Stan."

After that we were all quiet. Kenny fell asleep and so it was just the three of us. I got bored so I stared out the window.

I saw odd looking stars and a satellite, but nothing all that special.

"Holy shit!" Outside the window I saw a huge mass of green and white that made a form of a rocket somehow.

"What's up Stan?"

"Kyle come here to check this out, we might be saved!"

Kyle came over and before he could say anything Cartman pushed Kyle over to look out.

"YAY! I'm saved!"

"It's not you that's saved fatass, it's all of us."

"Yah, yah, but they mostly came for me."

Before they stated to fight again I interrupted.

"Wait, how do we know it's for us to be saved? That could be like the mother ship or something."

Kyle's and Cartman's hopes were down again until Kyle looked out the window again with a confused grin on his face.

"Is that….Ricki?"

I glanced skeptically at Kyle who just pointed to the window jumping out of excitement.

I got there before Cartman and I took a look for myself. And there was Ricki, whose back was turned to me as if she was talking to someone on the other side. She seemed excited and soon I was staring at Sid's face which looked just as excited.

Cartman pushed me aside, took one good look at the rocket that now had Sirius looking through, and leaped into the air.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm saved. I'm saved."

He started doing this odd-looking victory dance and I was too excited and relieved to tell him to stop.

_We're saved!_

**Loraine's POV**

So once Ricki found the U.F.O., they all looked to me to figure out how to free the guys.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I barely wanted to go in the first place."

"Ahhh come on Loraine. Please? We really need your brain." Sid had on her puppy dog face but I crossed my arms, refusing to participate.

"What's wrong with your brains? They should work perfectly fine too you know."

"Correction, we have no brains. Just Sirius's slightly evil mind, Sid's perverted kinda cookoo mind, and my emotional, daring mind. Together our brains just equal a teenager whose hormones kicked in."

"Amen!" Sid high-fived Ricki and they both laughed.

I rolled my eyes at my friends and sighed. "Fine, I'll help. We're going to need green material we can cover our bodies with and a way to exit this rocket and enter the other one."

Sid looked confused and I couldn't help but sigh again in an exasperated way.

"You guys are going to blend in and pretend to be aliens and break out the guys without being caught. I'm gonna stay in this rocket and make sure everything is ok. I'll open the milk chamber thingy and I'll position it next to the exit you guys will use on the U.F.O. You guys will have to run in and we'll have to work together to pull the thing back up before anything starts shooting at us and or gets into our rocket."

Sid and Ricki mouthed "oh" and Sirius rolled his eyes as if it was the simplest thing ever.

Sid raised her hand in a classroom like way. "Wait, why do we all have to work together to pull it up if you say you can push it down on your own?"

I smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's because there are gravity issues. It'll be easier than picking up a milk carton to put it down, but it'll be harder to keep it all down without it flying off, and lifting it up without risking the visitors from shooting the milk carton and sugar packet that is our energy and only way back home. Any other questions?"

Ricki scrunched up her eyes obviously trying to think and Sid tried to shake it off and pretend to know what I was saying, even though I knew she didn't understand it.

I looked around for Sirius, but he seemed to not be anywhere.

_Odd._

"Sirius?" I waited for a reply but when Ricki shouted "Sirius!" we got an answer back.

"I'm over here! I found an exit!" We all ran over to where we heard Sirius's voice and just as he said, there was this portal opened that I didn't notice at first and it was about a six feet jump between our rocket, and an open window on the visitor's rocket.

Just as Sirius was about to attempt the leap I remembered something, "WAIT!" Sirius paused, twitched, and looked at me in a frustrated way.

"Why the fuck did you just say wait?"

"You forgot to put on something green you ass. Geez!" I rolled my eyes but before we could fight any more Sid jumped in front of us and shouted, "Yellow backpacks are what I use to eat my knives with."

_That shut us up….._

About five minutes after that little argument, we still couldn't find anything to clothe ourselves with.

_Unless… the wet paint!_

"GUYS, I know what we can use!"

Ricki and Sid looked up from where they were checking the bathroom for something green (ew) and Sirius sat up from looking in a closet.

"What?!" Sid looked impatient.

"Dr. Mephesto said that he just newly painted the rocket. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can roll around on the rocket. All we need is helmets so we can breathe.

"Got the helmets!" Ricki dumped out some fish from the bowl. Sid looked like she would blow by this sacrifice until Ricki poured the fish into a glass of water.

"But there's only one." Sirius pointed out.

Ricki shrugged. "We can share. Just like that time Loraine had to let you borrow her underwear that one time, Sirius."

We all laughed except Sirius, who blushed and twitched a few times.

"Was that necessary to bring up?"

"Hell yeah!" Ricki laughed again and Sirius flipped her off.

"I'll kill you Ricki."

"I'm sure you will. Unless of course your pink undies give you a wedgie." It was Sid who said this and we all laughed again.

About twenty minutes later, my friends were all green, messy, laughing, and acting like aliens.

"Ricki, aliens don't do the robot." Sid and Ricki laughed and without any warning Ricki just jumped out the portal and just barely landed on the other side grasping on to the window. She hoisted herself up and beckoned for Sid to follow through the window.

Sid looked hesitant, but she mimicked the jump and when it was Sirius's turn he twitched a bit.

"One……two…..three!" On the count of three he jumped but he didn't jump all that far and he was grasping on to Sid's fingers for dear life. I screamed and Ricki helped Sid pull Sirius to the other side.

I let myself breathe for a few seconds.

_Good luck._

**Sirius's POV**

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ricki seemed calm as if that whole thing never happened even though she was on her knees panting for breath. However, Sid, on the other hand, slapped me.

"OW!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I twitched and she gave me this glare.

"Guys cut it out. We need to find the prison cell, and quick."

Ricki started walking down a hallway and we followed. It was only a few minutes, however, when we had a little problem with the aliens.

"You there! Halt!"

Ricki, Sid and I all stopped with worried expressions in our green faces.

"Come here you." He pointed to me and Ricki gave me a little nudge. I stepped forward and faced one of the two aliens standing before us.

One of them, the scarier looking of the two, leaned in really close. He looked like he was examining my eyes. He peered in so closely that I could have licked his nose.

"There's something…different about you."

The second alien whispered something into the first alien's ears and the alien that was close to me gave this evil grin.

"You're not an alien-"My heart started beating really fast and it took all my strength to not twitch. I started sweating and I could hear Sid hyperventilating.

The alien looked down my pants and I was about to scream.

"You're not an alien…because you got a haircut! HAHA! You owe me twenty neaks Martin. I told you he got a haircut even though it's against the alien law. HAHA! Pay up!"

I let out a big breathe and I could hear Ricki and Sid relax a bit.

The alien came close again and whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "Don't worry, I won't tell the council women you got a haircut. Plus, you got me twenty free neaks."

And with that, the two aliens just disappeared behind a corner.

We all smothered our laughter.

"Aliens have hair? In their pants!?" Ricki looked very odded out.

"I think that it's a bit more specific than just in their pants if you catch my drift." Sid nudged Ricki and I and we all gave another outburst of laughter.

"Ricki!"

I turned around to see who called Ricki's name and it turned out to be Kyle from a prison cell we must have not seen.

Ricki looked delighted to see him….a little _too _delighted.

"There you are! Where are the others?"

Suddenly Stan and Cartman appeared behind Kyle.

We rushed back to where they were and we automatically started trying to figure out how exactly we were to get them out of a locked prison cell.

"It's useless. There's no way out except if you have a key."

Sid slapped Stan.

"What was that for!?"

"Sorry Stan but I slap a lot, especially if it's a negative connotation."

"It's true, she does."

"Can we please get back to getting us out you pussy's."

"Shut up fatass!" Ricki and Kyle both said that at the same time. They both looked at each other and blushed.

I glared at Kyle.

I was the older brother that was supposed to protect my friends that might as well be my sisters, from other guys. It's my job as a brother…what can I say?

_Nobody touches a hair on Ricki's head._

My thoughts were interrupted as Sid slapped me upside the head.

"Stupid Jew." I mumbled.

Cartman heard me and suddenly he looked at me with a whole new respect.

"You hate the Jew too?"

"Well yeah. No one and I repeat no one can date my sister- I mean friends unless I approve. Either that or I kill them."

Suddenly the cell of the prison door popped open even though I didn't even know how. Obviously it was impressive though because Stan and Kyle were looking at Sid and Ricki with high admiration.

"Wow that was impressive Ricki." who said this? Ricki blushed.

"You too Sid." and this? Sid bowed, "I try."

We all laughed for a second until we heard some visitors come around the corner.

The second they saw us, the escaped prisoners, the rubble, and the broken prison door, they immediately split up. One started running back to obviously go tell someone, and the other started running after us.

"RUUUUUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and we all sprinted towards the way we came from with Ricki and Sid in the lead.

Ricki and Sid got lost a few times but they eventually found our route back and soon we could see the rocket.

"Whoa dude!" Stan and Kyle were admiring the rocket along with Cartman who answered with a "Sweeet".

"WAIT! What about Kenny?" Sid looked worried… a little too worried.

"Oh shit! We forgot about him. He was sleeping and we totally spaced out.

Kyle looked guilty and Stan looked worried. Cartman… well… he just simply kept on admiring the rocket.

Sid, without warning, dashed back.

"Where are you going Sid!?" I was worried about her. I mean, why was she trying to save an immortal kid anyways?

"To go get Kenny and-d" was all I heard of her reply.

More and more visitors all of a sudden kept pouring into the space we were in and we made a dash for the window. Stan and Cartman already were in the rocket helping Loraine with the chamber but we still had five more kids to go.

Kyle helped Ricki out and he waited.

'Why aren't you going?" I questioned him shielding myself from the lasers the aliens were throwing at us. The aliens had poor aim.

"I want to make sure you get in ok first," was Kyle's reply as he shielded himself behind a pillar.

"Pussy." I shook my head and mumbled this so only I could hear.

"Well adios!" I exclaimed and I jumped out the window, this time perfectly.

The aliens had finally gotten their leader out. He started going all super all mighty on his lazer throwing and shot one at us? just as Kyle hopped on the rocket, with Sid carrying Kenny's still sleeping body, about to be left behind.

Just as Sid barely made the jump, the leader of the aliens were commanding the aliens to get out their backup rockets.

Loraine took off full speed and just as we were relaxing a bit and let out the air we were holding, we felt the rocket shake a bit.

Ricki and Kyle peered over the side and Ricki screamed.

"OH MY GOD! They shot a hole through the milk. It smells….it smells…..spoiled!"

Stan looked at Kyle and Cartman who just shrugged. I guess the whole milk thing kinda got them off balance….

"What should we do?" Stan looked straight at Kyle and we looked straight at Loraine.

Kyle shrugged but Loraine looked like she was doing calculations in her head.

"So we're about 50 miles away from Earth and sugar rushes last…." She continued to mumble to herself like this and everyone else just stood there confused.

I could feel the rocket suddenly start to go down.

Cartman looked like he was about to pee in his pants and Kyle looked scared.

"LORAINE! What are we going to do?"

Ricki was holding on to something for dear life as the rocket dropped another inch.

"Dr. Mephesto said that if the milk ever rotted, then to press the big red button to release a sugar rush. But he said we'd have to calculate it so that the sugar rush wouldn't end until we reached the atmosphere."

Everything started shaking and Sid kneeled down and covered her neck. Loraine continued doing calculations as if timing when to press the button and Cartman looked freaked and was hiding in a corner with a mischievous grin.

Ricki and Kyle held on to each other until they realized who they were holding on to and they broke apart blushing. My face heated up with anger and I looked over to Cartman, who was mischievously sneaking to the front of the rocket where all the controls were.

Once I realized what he was doing I yelled, "Stop!" But it was too late. Cartman pushed the red button and suddenly we were going at a super fast speed.

Loraine looked as though she'd kill.

"CARTMAN!! NOW WE'RE GONNA RUN OUT OF SUGAR TOO QUICKLY AND WE"RE GONNA CRASH AND DIE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Suck my big fat balls. I just want to go home fag."

Cartman said that in a whiny voice and even though I was mad at him for going o kill us all, I had to give him props for keeping his cool.

Just as suddenly as it began, the sugar rush started slowing down a bit and we all started screaming as if we were on a roller coaster.

"Bye Sid! I knew the well!" (huh??)

"Ditto!"

Loraine, Sid and Ricki were holding on to each other for dear life as we started rapidly slowing down.

I felt kinda left out but that feeling quickly left and I screamed with the rest.

Then just when the engine totally died out and everything almost seemed to go in slow motion…we felt a surge of energy and we realized we made it back to the atmosphere.

"WOOHOO!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

We all started rejoicing and giving each other high fives.

But suddenly, without expecting it, we crashed straight onto someone's car. We were all fine, but a bit surprised and dazed.

We all jumped out as soon as possible and then it was all awkward until Sid broke the silence by saying, "Don't you guys owe us something?"

Stan and Kyle automatically said "Thank you" in unison but Cartman just mumbled it.

"So I take it we're friends now?"

We all looked at Ricki a little surprised.

"Wait, hold on a bit. Friends? Seriously?" I was kinda excited yet kinda nervous about making new friends. One of my deepest secrets…

"I think we should be friends too." Sid said this in a rushed voice.

"Well, I guess it'd be pretty cool to be friends. I was just a bit surprised that anyone would suggest this. But since you guys invited me to that slumber party and everything I guess we could try being friends." I started to smile at the possibility of having GUY friends for once.

"I think we should all be friends too. Seriously, we're as good as," Kyle said while looking down at his feet.

"Yah dudes, it'd be fun to have a bigger group." Stan looked excited at this fact.

Loraine nodded her head in a silent agreement and Cartman just shrugged and said something about not wanting to be friends with some goddamn hippies.

"Shut up fatass! We all agreed we'd be friends." Kyle looked up from gazing at his feet and glared at Cartman.

"What the hell did you kids to my car?!" We turned around to an angry Mr. Garrison.

"Um…." Ricki said. We were all pretty speechless.

"Detention for all of you dammit! You agree with me too don't you Mr. Hat?"

"Yes I do, Mr. Garrison."

We all stared at our stupid teacher as he talked smack about us to a puppet.

Once he walked away, pissed off that he had to call Mr. Slave for a ride, we all laughed, pretty overwhelmed by everything that happened.

Just then, Kenny came out of the rocket rubbing his eyes looking around, very confused.

"What did I miss?"

**A/N Wow, this was a very long chapter. I'm really sorry about that but the thing is, it had a complex plot and since they all have to be one shots, it took a while. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
